Karaoke: Cullen Style!
by Kira and Seth
Summary: Emmett and Seth decide to have a karaoke party. With Seth as DJ, Anything could happen!
1. Alice's Song

**Chapter 1: Alice's Song**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT NOR THE SONGS THAT YOU SEE. I'M TOO LAZY TO PUT DISCLAIMERS ON ALL CHAPTERS, SO THIS IS THE OFFICIAL DISCLAMER. **

"GUYS," Emmett called, "It's time for some karaoke!" Alice sighed, she knew this was coming; Carlisle and Esme left him in charge for some unknown reason. Jasper had the stage all set out, and Seth was playing DJ.

"We'll go alphabetically. Alice is first!" Emmett called. Seth grinned, "I have the PERFECT song for every one. First up, Concrete Angel by Martina McBride for Alice!" he called. Alice smiled, that song described her human life perfectly. She got to the stage and started:

"She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holding back  
Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday  
She hides the bruises with the linen and lace, oh

The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born

Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place  
Where she's loved concrete angel

Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
The neighbors hear but they turn out the light  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
When morning comes it will be too late

Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place  
Where she's loved concrete angel

A statue stands in a shaded place  
An angel girl with an upturned face  
A name is written on a polished rock  
A broken heart that the world forgot

Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place  
Where she's loved concrete angel"

When she finished, everyone clapped.

"Next up, Bella!" Emmett yelled. Bella came on stage.


	2. Bella's Song

**Chapter 2: Bella's Song**

Bella sighed and went up on stage.

"Disturbia by Rihanna!" Seth crowed.

Bella took an unnecessary breath and began singing:

"Bum bum di da bum bum bi dum dum

What's wrong with me?  
Bum bum di da bum bum bi dum dum

Why do I feel like this?  
Bum bum di da bum bum bi dum dum

I'm going crazy now

No more gas, in the red, can't even get it started  
Nothing heard, nothing said, can't even speak about it  
On my life, on my head, don't wanna think about it  
Feels like I'm going insane, yeah

It's a thief in the night to come and grab you  
It can creep up inside you and consume you  
A disease of the mind, it can control you  
It's too close for comfort

Put on your pretty lies, you're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gonna play nice, watch out you might just go under  
Better think twice, your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must falter be wise

Your mind's in disturbia, it's like the darkness is light  
Disturbia, am I scaring you tonight?  
Disturbia, ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia, disturbia

Faded pictures on the wall, it's like they talking to me  
Disconnecting on calls, the phone don't even ring  
I gotta get out or figure this sh** out  
It's too close for comfort, oh

It's a thief in the night to come and grab you  
It can creep up inside you and consume you  
A disease of the mind it can control you  
I feel like a monster, oh

Put on your pretty lies, you're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gonna play nice, watch out you might just go under  
Better think twice, your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must falter be wise

Your mind's in disturbia, it's like the darkness is light  
Disturbia, am I scaring you tonight?  
Disturbia, ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia, disturbia, disturbia

Release me from this curse I'm in  
Trying to maintain but I'm struggling  
If you can't go-o-o  
I think I'm gonna ah, ah, ah, ah

Put on your pretty lies, you're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gonna play nice, watch out you might just go under  
Better think twice, your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must falter be wise

Disturbia, it's like the darkness is light  
Disturbia, am I scaring you tonight?  
Disturbia, ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia, disturbia

Bum bum di da bum bum bi dum dum

If Bella could blush, she would've by now. Everyone clapped. DJ Seth called the next victim, "EDWARD!"


	3. Edward's Song

**Chapter 3: Edward's Song**

Edward walked up on stage.

Seth called out his song, "Far Away by Nickelback!"

"This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know, you know, you know

I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
Cause you know, you know, you know

I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

So far away  
(So far away)  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
(So far away)  
been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know

I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say:  
I love you  
(I love you)  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
(and I forgive you)  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe in  
Hold on to me and never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me...never let me go  
(Keep breathing)  
Hold on to me...never let me go"

Bella had tears that would never be shed in her eyes; she was reminded about the time when Edward left. It was as if he was apologizing through song after all these years.

Seth had a twinkle in his eyes as he called out, "Emmett!"


	4. Emmett's Song

**Chapter 4: Emmett's Song**

"Emmett, you are gonna sing Grow Up by Simple Plan." DJ Seth said, laughing. Edward laughed too. He knew the lyrics, and it suited Emmett fully. Emmett took the stage:

"This is who I am and this is what I like  
GC, sum and blink and MxPx is rockin' my room  
If you're looking for me I'll be at the show  
I can never find a better place to go  
Until the day I die, I promise I won't change  
So you'd better give up

I don't wanna be told to grow up  
And I don't wanna change  
I just wanna have fun  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
And I don't wanna change  
So you'd better give up  
Cause I'm not gonna change  
I don't wanna grow up

I like to stay up late, spend hours on the phone  
Hanging out with all my friends and never being at home  
I'm impolite and I make fun of everyone  
I'm immature but I will stay this way forever  
Till the day I die, I promise I wont change  
So you'd better give up

I don't wanna be told to grow up  
And I don't wanna change  
I just wanna have fun  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
And I don't wanna change  
So you'd better give up  
Cause I'm not gonna change  
I don't wanna grow up

I don't wanna be told to grow up (grow up, grow up)  
I don't wanna be told to grow up (grow up, grow up)

I don't want to be told to grow up  
And I don't wanna change  
I just want to have fun  
I don't want to be told to grow up  
And I don't wanna change  
So you'd better give up

I don't want to be told to grow up  
And I don't wanna change  
I just want to have fun  
I don't want to be told to grow up  
And I don't wanna change  
So you'd better give up  
No I Don't wanna change  
So you'd better give up

Cause I'm not gonna change  
I don't wanna grow up"

Rosalie was on the floor laughing, along with the others. Seth had to keep a straight face in order to call the next singer, "Jacob!"


	5. Jake's Song

**Chapter 5: Jacob's Song**

Jacob stepped onto the stage, "what torture do you have for me, Seth?" he asked.

"That's DJ Seth to you, Jake!" Seth corrected.

"Sorry _**DJ**_ Seth."

"Better. Now, you will be singing Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace." Seth told him. Jake glared at his friend, "Fine. But YOU have to have a turn."

"I can't escape this hell  
So many times I've tried  
But I'm still caged inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself

So what if you can see the darkest side of me  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal!  
This animal, this animal

I can't escape myself  
So many times I've lied  
But there's still rage inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself

So what if you can see the darkest side of me  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become

Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal

Somebody help me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself  
Somebody wake me from this nightmare  
I can't escape this hell

This animal, this animal  
This animal, this animal  
This animal, this animal  
This animal

So what if you can see the darkest side of me  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become

Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal!  
This animal I have become"

Jake walked down. After he got to his seat, Seth called, "Jasper!"


	6. Jasper's Song

**Chapter 6: Jasper's Song**

Jasper looked scared as he walked on stage. Seth called, "Jasper, you'll be singing Numb bye Linkin Park!" Jasper rolled his eyes, leave it to Seth to give him that song.

"I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface  
I don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
[Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow]  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
[Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow]

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there  
Become so tired, so much more aware  
I'm becoming this, all I want to do  
Is be more like me, and be less like you

Can't you see that you're smothering me  
Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control  
'Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you

[Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow]  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
[Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow]  
And every second I waste is more than I can take

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there  
become so tired, so much more aware  
I'm becoming this, all I want to do  
is be more like me, and be less like you

And I know I may end up failing too  
But I know you were just like me  
With someone disappointed in you

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there  
Become so tired, so much more aware  
I'm becoming this, all I want to do  
Is be more like me, and be less like you  
I've become so numb, I can't feel you there  
[Tired of being what you want me to be]  
I've become so numb, I can't feel you there  
[Tired of being what you want me to be]"

He walked down and Alice hugged him, "how did Seth know?" she asked. Jasper shrugged, "He's Seth. Seth knows everything." Alice laughed.

"NESSIE!"


	7. Nessie's Song

"Ness, you'll be singing In the End by Linkin Park." Seth declared. Nessie walked on stage:

"It starts with  
One thing I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind I designed this rhyme  
To explain in due time

All I know  
Time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away

It's so unreal  
Didn't look out below  
Watch the time go right out the window  
Trying to hold on, but didn't even know  
Or wasted it all just to watch you go

I kept everything inside  
And even though I tried, it all fell apart  
What it meant to me will eventually be  
A memory of a time when

I tried so hard and got so far  
But in the end it doesn't even matter  
I had to fall to lose it all  
But in the end it doesn't even matter

One thing, I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind I designed this rhyme  
To remind myself how

I tried so hard  
In spite of the way you were mocking me  
Acting like I was part of your property  
Remembering all the times you fought with me  
I'm surprised

It got so far  
Things aren't the way they were before  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
Not that you knew me back then  
But it all comes back to me in the end

You kept everything inside  
And even though I tried, it all fell apart  
What it meant to me will eventually be  
A memory of a time when

I tried so hard and got so far  
But in the end it doesn't even matter  
I had to fall to lose it all  
But in the end it doesn't even matter

I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
And for all this  
There's only one thing you should know

I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
And for all this  
There's only one thing you should know

I tried so hard and got so far  
But in the end it doesn't even matter  
I had to fall to lose it all  
But in the end it doesn't even matter"

"Seth, why did you choose that song for me?" Nessie asked.

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out by your father." Seth said. Nessie looked confused, but shrugged it off.

"Now… ROSALIE!"


	8. Rosalie's Song

Rosalie gave a long sigh. She really didn't want to do this, but it was an Emmett tradition. She got up on stage and Seth gave her the song.

"Rose, you will be singing Should've Said No by Taylor Swift." Seth told her. Rose gave a sad smile and began:

"It's strange to think the songs we used to sing  
The smiles, the flowers, everything is gone  
Yesterday I found out about you  
Even now just looking at you feels wrong

You say that you'd take it all back, given one chance  
It was a moment of weakness and you said yes

You should've said no, you should've gone home  
You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go  
You should've known that word  
'Bout what you did with her would get back to me

And I should've been there in the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be asking myself why  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet  
You should've said no, baby and you might still have me

You can see that I've been crying  
And baby you know all the right things to say  
But do you honestly expect me to believe  
We could ever be the same

You say that the past is the past, you need one chance  
It was a moment of weakness and you said yes

You should've said no, you should've gone home  
You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go  
You should've known that word  
'Bout what you did with her would get back to me

And I should've been there in the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be asking myself why  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet  
You should've said no, baby and you might still have me

I can't resist before you go tell me this  
Was it worth it? Was she worth this?  
No, no, no, no, no, no

You should've said no, you should've gone home  
You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go  
You should've known that word  
'Bout what you did with her would get back to me

And I should've been there in the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be asking myself why  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet  
You should've said no, baby and you might still have me"

Rosalie had tears in her eyes as she finished. She walked down and was comforted by Emmett.

"Now, the grand finale, ME!" Seth yelled.


	9. Finale: SETH'S SONG!

"After Rosalie's depressing song… I'm gonna sing Circus by Brittany Spears!" Seth called.

"There's only two types of people in the world  
The ones that entertain, and the ones that observe  
Well baby, I'm a put on a show kind of girl  
Don't like the back seat, gotta be first

I'm like the ring leader, I call the shots  
I'm like a firecracker, I make it hot  
When I put on a show

I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins  
Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break  
I'm like a performer, the dance floor is my stage  
Better be ready, hope that you feel the same

All eyes on me in the center of the ring,  
Just like a circus  
When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip,  
Just like a circus  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me,  
Show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor,  
Just like a circus

There's only two types of guys out there  
Ones that can hang with me, and ones that are scared  
So baby, I hope that you came prepared  
I run a tight ship, so beware

I'm like the ring leader, I call the shots  
I'm like a firecracker, I make it hot  
When I put on a show

I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins  
Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break  
I'm like a performer, the dance floor is my stage  
Better be ready, hope that you feel the same

All eyes on me in the center of the ring,  
Just like a circus  
When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip,  
Just like a circus  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me,  
Show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor,  
Just like a circus

Let's go  
A-a-aha  
Let me see what you can do  
A-a-aha  
I'm runnin' this  
Like, like, like like a circus  
Yeah  
Like a what?  
Like, like, like a circus

All eyes on me in the center of a ring,  
Just like a circus  
When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip,  
Just like a circus  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me,  
Show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor,  
Just like a circus

All eyes on me in the center of a ring,  
Just like a circus  
When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip,  
Just like a circus  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me,  
Show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor,  
Just like a circus"

Everyone burst out laughing. Seth sure knew how to make people laugh. Nessie was in tears, along with Jake from laughing so hard.

"Thank you! DJ Seth is out!" Seth declared, flashing a peace sign. Everyone started laughing again.


End file.
